calhounsquarefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
3121
3121 ''est le trente-huitième album de Prince. Il est paru le 21 mars 2006, soit exactement deux ans après [[Musicology|''Musicology]], ''chez NPG Records en association avec Universal Motown. '' Genèse Le succès important de Musicology suivi de sa tournée, couplée aux célébrations des 20 ans de Purple Rain, et l'introduction de Prince au Rock'n'Roll Hall Of Fame en 2004 ont permis à Prince de tutoyer à nouveau les sommets. Cette stature retrouvée lui permet en 2005 d'entrer en négociations avec la maison de disque la plus importante (et aussi la plus commerciale) : Universal. Contre toute attente, l'année 2005 ne donnera lieu à aucune sortie d'album ce qui est un phénomène qui s'est produit seulement deux fois en presque 25 ans de carrière. En 1983 tout d'abord, mais cela s'explique parce que le double album 1999 ''est sorti tout à la fin de l'année 1982, et parce que la préparation du film ''Purple Rain a débuté dès l'été 1983. En 1997 ensuite, ce qui s'explique également car le triple CD Emancipation était paru en octobre 1996 et Prince embarqua presque immédiatement dans l'une de ses plus importantes tournées : le tryptique Love 4 1 Another Charities - Jam Of The Year - Newpower Soul Festival. D'autre part, la compilation Crystal Ball devait paraître initialement courant 1997 mais elle fut reportée plusieurs fois en raison de délais de fabrication. Cet album fut expédié par courrier postal à partir de janvier 1998. En 2005, Prince emménage pour plusieurs mois à Los Angeles (Mulholland Drive) dans sa nouvelle résidence appelée "3121". Ce choix de se relocaliser à Los Angeles plutôt que Minneapolis sera abondamment commenté parmi les fans et souvent interprété comme une forme d'abandon de Minneapolis. Il semble en fait que d'importants travaux aient été réalisés à cette époque à Paisley Park, et qu'il était préférable pour Prince de rester éloigné. L'autre motivation de ce changement pourrait venir de la chanteuse Tamar Davis, avec qui Prince commença à travailler début 2005. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses de percer dans le domaine de la musique, notamment au travers de radio-crochets comme Star Search ou American Idol, Ashley "Tamar" Davis réussit à intégrer une soirée donnée dans la maison de Prince et à se rappeler à lui. Ils avaient déjà enregistré ensemble un titre, On Your Own, à Paisley Park en 1994. A cette époque, Ashley Davis n'était âgée que de 14 ans. Prince donnera occasionnellement quelques concerts dans sa résidence "3121" durant l'année 2005, mais aucune tournée majeure. Le concept de 3121 a toutefois été dévoilé dès le 19 mars 2005 lorsque Prince porta une tenue arborant dans le dos ces quatre chiffres à l'occasion de sa performance lors des NAACP Awards. En décembre 2005, il fut annoncé que Prince venait de signer avec la maison de disques Universal. Un single, Te Amo Corazon, fut édité presque immédiatement pour célébrer cet événement. A ce stade, aucun nom d'album n'est encore mentionné sur la pochette du disque. L'album 3121 paraît le 21 mars 2006 sur le label "Universal Motown" ce qui fut la première participation de Prince à la fois chez universal et sur le prestigieux label Motown. Enregistrement Les premières sessions de l'album 3121 ''(en tous cas, celles qui sont connues) remontent à novembre 2004 à Paisley Park. Prince y avait convié deux de ses anciens camarades : Michael Bland et Sonny Thompson, des NPG version 1994-96. Ensemble, ils enregistrèrent en quelques heures l'équivalent d'un album entier. Il s'agissait à ce stade de pistes instrumentales à tendance blues ou funk, qui ont été embellies par la suite. Prince utilisa ces sessions pour compléter des morceaux jusqu'à l'album ''Lotusflow3r ''paru en 2009. Le titre ''3121 est issu de ces sessions. C'est la première fois que les trois hommes enregistraient ensemble depuis les sessions de Chaos And Disorder en avril 1996. D'autres titres de cet album présentent une nouvelle section rythmique composée de Cora Coleman-Dunham et Josh Dunham (ils sont mari et femme), respectivement à la batterie et à la basse. Prince commença à travailler avec eux fin 2004 / début 2005 et ils constituèrent le coeur des NPG jusqu'en 2011. Ils sont présents sur les titres Get On The Boat et Te Amo Corazon, ce qui indique que ces titres sont relativement récents. De même, le titre Beautiful, Loved And Blessed (chanté par Tamar Davis sur l'album) date probablement de début 2005. Les autres morceaux étant des réalisations solo de Prince, il est difficile de les dater mais l'essentiel des titres sont de nouvelles compositions enregistrées au début de l'année 2005. Le titre Black Sweat ''a toutefois été joué à plusieurs reprises en juin 2004 lors de la tournée Musicology, mais la réalisation en studio a pu avoir lieu ultérieurement. ''The Dance avait déjà fait partie de l'album The Chocolate Invasion ''paru en mars 2004, mais la version présente sur ''3121 ''a été refaite entièrement. C'est la première fois que Prince propose deux versions d'un même titre sur deux albums différents. Il est à noter que certaines sessions ont eu lieu à la maison "3121" située à Los Angeles, Prince y ayant fait installer un home studio. Il est même probable que les titres enregistrés sur l'année 2005 aient tous été enregistré à Los Angeles. Une version de l'album datée de fin 2005 proposait une configuration légèrement différente. Elle intégrait notamment deux titres supplémentaires : ''Streets Of Panama et The Morning After, ''mais ne comprenait pas encore ''Beautiful, Loved And Blessed écrit pour l'album de Tamar Davis. The Morning After sera réutilisé sur la version digitale de l'album Lotusflow3r. Cette configuration comprenait aussi une version un peu plus longue de Get On The Boat. Également, à ce stade Love est encore une version acoustique à la guitare sèche. Editions L'album 3121 est paru sous format CD et cassette, ainsi que sur les plate formes de téléchargement. #'3121' (4:31) #'Lolita' (4:06) #'Te Amo Corazón' (3:36) #'Black Sweat' (3:11) #'Incense And Candles' (4:05) #'Love' (5:46) #'Satisfied' (2:50) #'Fury' (4:02) #'The Word' (4:12) #'Beautiful, Loved And Blessed' (5:44) #'The Dance' (5:21) #'Get On The Boat' (6:19) Analyse La perspective d'un album édité chez Universal fut généralement bien accueillie par les fans, mais elle laissait craindre un album plutôt commercial et relativement simple, dans la lignée de Musicology. Prince avait négocié avec la major à la suite de l'immense succès apporté par Musicology, et il en avait profité pour placer simultanément l'album de sa dernière protégée, Tamar Davis. Cet album, qui a la particularité de comporter aussi le titre Beautiful, Loved And Blessed, devait initialement sortir en même temps que 3121. Dans les faits, il a été retravaillé plusieurs fois et sa sortie a été reportée. Renommé'' Milk & Honey'', il a finalement été abandonné, bien que quelques exemplaires aient été disponibles un court instant au Japon. L'album de Tamar est ainsi devenu un collector très recherché. Pour ce qui concerne 3121, Prince a cherché à la fois à être au goût du jour tout en reprenant les recettes de ses précédents disques. L'album fut précédé par le single Te Amo Corazon, une ballade à l'ambiance hispanique, qui fut l'objet d'un débat dans la communauté des fans. Bien réalisé mais trop mou, le single était une nouvelle fois une ballade en tant que premier single, ce qui fut considéré comme un mauvais choix. Malgré tout, il fut classé dans les charts de différents pays. L'album s'ouvre sur le titre 3121, un brulot funky sur une base blues, où ressurgit une voix trafiquée dans l'esprit de ''Camille''. L'entrée en matière est donc plutôt sympathique mais les fantômes du passé sont tout de même bien présents. Lolita fait un peu le même effet, la façon de chanter rappelle Soft And Wet ''et les sons de claviers font très 1980's. Il y a même vers la fin un gimmick à la façon the The Time : "fellas?" "-yeah?" "-how bad is this girl?" "-bad !". Le problème est qu'on est soit vingt ans trop tard, soit dix ans trop tôt. Dans la production R&B de cette époque, on trouve des sons novateurs et plus inspirés que ces arrangements poussiéreux. Du coup Prince sonne presque daté, et beaucoup de fans estimèrent qu'ils devraient s'ouvrir à des producteurs extérieurs plutôt que de tout faire tout seul. L'autre titre souffrant du même mal, mais dans un registre différent, est le morceau pop-rock ''Fury. Bien que l'idée de base soit plutôt sympa, le morceau dispose d'arrangements lourdingues et un peu trop "plastiques", manquant d'un véritable feeling rock. C'est dommage car le titre avait du potentiel, comme l'ont montré les interprétations live. On peut dire la même chose du titre The Word, finalement sublimé lors d'une unique interprétation à la cérémonie des ALMA Awards début 2007. Black Sweat fut souvent comparé à Kiss par son côté dénudé et sensuel, mais il est à mille lieux d'avoir le groove de son illustre prédécesseur. Incense And Candles est aussi d'une décevante banalité, et même l'utilisation d'artifices au goût du jour comme la voix "pitchée" ne relèvent pas le morceau. Love est un peu plus convaincant mais reste à la peine par rapport aux tubes plus évidents du moment. Satisfied ''et son air old-school dénote quelque peu dans le contexte de l'album, et s'il est meilleur que ''On The Couch par exemple, il reste très loin de Slow Love et sonne comme un air de déjà entendu. Get On The Boat est l'inévitable titre destiné à devenir un jam de fin de concert, mais là aussi le titre est simpliste et le refrain ("Get on the boat, people ! ") est maladroit. Le morceau a toutefois un bon groove funky appuyé par les cuivres et les solos de Maceo Parker. La nouvelle version de The Dance apporte une bonne tonalité dramatique, mais ce titre étant dénué de tout contexte on ne sait pas trop où Prince veut en venir. Du côté des paroles, rien de très nouveau puisque les thèmes abordent la fête, la séduction et la romance. On notera toutefois l'utilisation dans Fury ''d'un proverbe anglais : "''Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" qui signifie qu'il n'y a rien de plus furieux pour une femme que de ne pas avoir un amour réciproque. Dans Beautiful, Loved And Blessed, on trouve aussi des références religieuses en métaphore à la relation entretenue avec Tamar Davis, indiquant que Prince l'aurait ♪ sauvée du désert et des ténèbres ♪ et qu'elle se sent ♪ mieux que le jour précédent ♪. Autre fait marquant, quand Prince est sensuellement tenté par une Lolita ''qui lui dit ♪ ''demande moi ce que tu veux ''♪ il répond : "danse !". Les temps ont bien changé ! Au global, l'album ''3121 joue avec nos sentiments et nos souvenirs, pour la première fois Prince s'emploie à "faire du Prince" pour satisfaire son auditoire mainstream, au détriment de l'audace et de l'innovation. L'album n'apporte qu'une collection de nouveaux titres sans réellement surpasser ce qu'il a pu faire d'équivalent auparavant. Le séquencement de l'album est aussi perfectible, les morceaux R&B au groove dance/électro cotoyant des titres façon old-school, une ballade latino, ou un jam aux accents de salsa. On ne retrouve plus la progression, la vision d'ensemble de ses précédents disques. Singles Te Amo Corazon fut le premier single, édité dès décembre 2005 soit trois mois avant la sortie de l'album. Ce single existe en deux versions : l'une ne comporte que le titre principal, l'autre est un combiné CD/DVD comportant le clip de la chanson réalisé par Salma Hayek. Le second single, Black Sweat, fut édité principalement en Grande-Bretagne mais distribué aussi dans le reste du monde. Il existe en version 12" et en picture disc. La face B est une version différente du titre Beautiful, Loved And Blessed. Ce titre fut n°1 du chart des ventes de singles online aux Etats-Unis, car le téléchargement du titre permettait de concourrir au tirage au sort pour participer à un concert de Prince. Enfin, Fury fut le troisième extrait. Le single commercial comporte le medley live des Brit Awards (Te Amo Corazon et Fury), alors que la version promo comporte le titre Love. *'Singles' **Te Amo Corazon (3:37) CD US **Te Amo Corazon (3:37) / Video (3:37) CD/DVD US **Black Sweat (3:11) / Video (3:11) / Beautiful, Loved And Blessed (5:18) UK **Fury (4:02) / Te Amo Corazon - Fury (live) (5:28) / Video (5:28) pic disc UK, DE **Fury (4:02) / Love (5:45) only UK Critiques Dans la lignée de Musicology, et sans arriver trop tôt, 3121 ''fut l'objet de critiques particulièrement positives. Il fut souvent remarqué que Prince revenait "au top de sa forme" dans la pop après des années d'errements discographiques. Et le fait que ''3121 confirme cela après Musicology ''a souvent été vécu comme un soulagement. Pour autant, certains critiques ont bien noté les failles et les faiblesses de la production. Performances commerciales ''3121 fut un succès de type "feu de paille" : l'album est entré directement à la 1ère place du Top Album US (Billboard 200) ce qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant même avec Purple Rain. Cela faisait également 17 ans qu'il n'avait pas obtenu d'album n°1 (avec Batman, en 1989), Musicology étant parvenu seulement à la 3ème place. Cependant 3121 n'y est resté qu'une semaine, avant de dégringoler. Il est toutefois resté classé 16 semaines dans ce chart. Il fut simultanément classé n°1 du chart R&B/Hip-Hop US. Il s'est écoulé à 183 436 exemplaires la semaine de sa sortie, ce qui fut à peu de choses près l'équivalent de Musicology. Les ventes de l'album ont été boostées par une ingénieuse campagne de promotion : des invitations à un concert de Prince étaient disséminées dans des exemplaires CD de l'album, à la manière de Charlie et la Chocolaterie, un conte pour enfant qui venait de faire l'objet d'un film à succès réalisé par Tim Burton. L'album a été certifié disque d'or aux Etats-Unis avec 500 000 copies distribuées, cependant cette performance est très en dessous de Musicology qui avait dépassé les deux millions d'exemplaires. En Europe, l'album ne fut un succès que dans quelques pays. Aux Pays-Bas, il fut classé 3ème, et il entra également dans le Top 10 en France et en Grande-Bretagne, où il reçu une certification de disque d'argent (60 000 exemplaires vendus). Il fut classé aussi 13ème en Pologne pour la première fois. Héritage Édité par Universal, 3121 ''a eu le mérite d'être disponible en grande quantités, partout dans le monde. Il est donc facilement trouvable ce qui n'est pas le cas des quelques albums précédents comme ''The Rainbow Children ou'' N.E.W.S'' par exemple. Le matériel de cet album a été exploité durant plusieurs années, notamment lors de la résidence de 21 concerts donnés à Londres en 2007, et certains titres comme Satisfied, ont été jouées jusqu'au début des années 2010. Catégorie:2006 Catégorie:Albums de Prince Catégorie:Albums de NPG Records